


Toddlers

by KindHearted1311



Series: Together Forever [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindHearted1311/pseuds/KindHearted1311
Summary: Before Jane the survivor.
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Sister/Sister - Relationship
Series: Together Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853347
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before Jane the survivor.

The orphanage was warm and cozy as could be, and unlike other orphanages, it was a palace(with a surprising amount of children). Of course the only person anyone ever got to see was Miss Jane, the youngest Princess of Waterfall Island, known to others as Jane Jean. The bedrooms were located on the third floor, right over the household area which includes the dining room, the kitchens, workrooms, bathing room, grooming room, learning room, and petcare room(second floor). Then there was the first floor, with the throneroom, courtroom, and the spare room, which has the small closet with the stairs to the dungeons, detention is held in the dungeons. The rest of the castle was more or less forbidden to any under the age of 16. No person other than the Queen herself really knew why it was 16, but my most personal theory is because her birthday is August 16, so her sixteenth birthday would be her Golden Birthday, and, as it runs in the family, you’re only smart when you’re 3 from a teen, so you’d only be able to handle the dream-perfection-ness of it if your 16. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello, everyone!” said Jane

“Good morning, Miss Jane.” echoed the children. Jane started taking attendance; this was a new line of children, and Jane had just started caring for them. She walked up to a red-haired girl who looked like the third-oldest.

“What’s your name, dear?” Jane asked

“Emilynn Hartii, ma’am.” the girl sounded shy.

“How old are you?”

“6 years old.”

Then she walked to a tall blonde boy.

“Same thing, name and age.”

“Tommys Smith, 7.”

Next was a small African girl.

“What is your name, and how old are you?”

“Katie McDoe, 5.”

After that was a shorter red-haired girl.

“Name and age.”

“Izsabela Hartii, 5.”

Last was a short red-headed boy.

“Name and age.”

“Alexander Hartii, 4.”

“Emilynn, Izsabela, Alexander, Tommys, Katie, I’m Miss Jane. I’ll be taking care of you. Here are the rules;

  1. Be nice
  2. Make friends
  3. Do not go up to the floor above the bedrooms.



Understood?”

“Yes, Miss Jane.”

“Good. Today, we’ll be learning how to write the letter ‘A’.” said Jane, getting down the pencils and paper and handing them out. Once everyone had a pencil and paper, she said, “First, draw a slanted line, then another, the other way, then draw a straight across line between them. Then, after that, draw a circle and an up-down line. All done!”


End file.
